Otra oportunidad
by FFXLover-Y-chan
Summary: Deidara puede hacer clones suicidas que explotan, ¿Y si en la batalla contra Sasuke hubiese echo uno? Cada vez son menos los miembros de Akatsuki que quedan, pero Madara solo va a desear volver a ver a uno. ¿Se volveran a encontrar?


**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

─ **Dialogos**

─ _Pensamientos_

* * *

**Otra oportunidad**

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

Le dolía la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato, tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su frente, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder observar la escena que se estaba dando a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, Sasuke aun estaba recuperándose de su pelea contra el ocho colas, Juugo hablando con sus amigos plumíferos, y Karin estaba barriendo el suelo con la cara de Suigetsu o más bien pisoteándole mientras le insultaba a gritos. Era una escena bastante patética, giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio como Zetsu desaparecía del suelo, probablemente para no escuchar a Karin gritando. En parte esa había sido la causa de su dolor de cabeza, volvió a girar la cabeza mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Sasuke se le adelantó.

─ **¿Quereis parar de una maldita vez?**

─ **Pero Sasuke, ha empezado ella**

─ **¡De eso nada idiota!**

─ **He dicho que paréis **─ Dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan

─ **Claro Sasuke-kun lo que tú digas **─ Dijo Karin poniéndole morritos

─ **Claro Sasuke-kun lo que tú digas **─ Dijo Suigetsu imitándola

─ **¡Eres un idiota con un chakra repugnante!**

─ **¡Callaros los tres!** ─ Esto último lo dijo Madara que ya estaba harto de tanto griterío.

Dio tanto miedo que ya no volvieron a decir nada más, hasta Sasuke retrocedió un poco en la cama.

─ _Al fin un poco de tranquilidad, malditos niñatos, ¿Se supone que estos mocosos van a ser el reemplazo de los miembros de Akatsuki que han muerto?_ ─ Madara volvió a mirar a los miembros de Taka ─ _Sasuke es fuerte, pero no tiene el nivel de Itachi, Suigetsu todavía no ha logrado vencer a Kisame, Karin es una gritona histérica obsesionada con Sasuke, en nada se parecía a la callada y siempre obediente Konan _─ aunque solo obedeciese aNagato─_ que gritos daba esa chica _─ Pensó irritado volviendo a tocarse la cabeza ─ _Y luego estaba Juugo, era fuerte y en apariencia un chico inofensivo, pero con trastornos de personalidad bastante peligrosos, y para una doble personalidad ya tenía a Zetsu, que al menos él se controlaba. Y no necesitaba hablar con los pajaritos para capturar a los Bijuus. Definitivamente el nivel de Akatsuki había caído en picado, sobretodo tras la muerte de Nagato, ya que había sido el Ninja más fuerte de todos, y lo peor de todo es que Konan se había llevado los cuerpos de Nagato y Pein y había abandonado Akatsuki, por lo que no podía obtener el preciado rinnegan._

Poco duró la tranquilidad porque Sasuke intentó incorporarse, pero se cayó hacia atrás, y Karin y Suigetsu intentaron ayudarle, pero lo empeoraron y volvieron a pelear. Si no fuese porque a Sasuke le hacían falta esos dos, y porque a él le hacia falta Sasuke para cumplir sus objetivos, los habría matado allí mismo, por eso optó por salir de esa maldita habitación, y sin saber muy bien el porqué fue hacía las habitaciones de los Akatsukis.

La primera era la de Pein y Konan, aunque no la habían usado mucho porque pasaban la mayoría de tiempo en Amegakure ─_ Mierda, Nagato era muy fuerte, pero también muy influenciable, me gustaría saber que fue lo que le dijo el jinchuuriki del Kyubi para hacerle cambiar de idea _─ Madara lamentaba su muerte, Nagato había sido muy poderoso, sin él la extracción de los Bijuus iba a ser más dura, había ayudado mucho a obtener sus objetivos, pero con su muerte había perdido también el rinnegan que era la habilidad ocular más poderosa de todas, más aun que el sharingan, pero ahora ya no podía obtenerlo, ni tampoco podía obtener sus técnicas ─_ Maldición, Konan se fue de la orden, en parte es comprensible porque sin Nagato no tiene motivaciones para seguir, pero que se haya llevado el cuerpo de Nagato es un problema _─ Podría ir perfectamente a la villa de la lluvia e intentar conseguir el cuerpo de Nagato, pero Konan nunca delataría a sus colegas, y Zetsu necesita que los cadáveres fuesen frescos para extraerles la información, así que por eso no había intentado recuperarlo.

Siguió andando y llegó a la habitación de Itachi y Kisame ─ _Itachi, eras muy fuerte, que lastima que hayas muerto, aunque hayas intentado matarme _─ Madara pensó en el ataque que le propinó inconscientemente Sasuke al lanzarle el Amaterasu que le colocó Itachi antes de morir ─ _Además te estoy muy agradecido de que me pidieses ayuda para exterminar al clan Uchiha, aunque no me dejases atacar a Konoha, me sentí un poco mejor al vengarme de los Uchiha, gracias por tu aporte a Akatsuki y a mí _─ Madara pensó en sus planes y en lo fácil que había sido convencer a Sasuke de que se uniera a Akatsuki, y también planeaba destruir Konoha ─ _Mantengo mi promesa de no tocar la villa oculta de la hoja Itachi, pero no dijiste nada de que no pudiese hablar con alguien y motivarlo a destruirla _─ Madara sonrió un poco pensando en que Sasuke llevaría a cabo sus planes, luego pensó en el que había sido el compañero de Itachi ─ _Kisame, seguro que tu puedes llevar a cabo la misión que estos mocosos no han podido realizar._

Al lado de esta habitación se encontraba la de los inmortales de Akatsuki ─ _Kakuzu, tu también caíste ante el Jinchuriki del Kyubi _─ Lamentaba su muerte no solo porque había colaborado bien en Akatsuki capturando Bijuus, sino porque también se ocupaba del dinero que entraba y salía, era un buen administrador, Zetsu había intentado ocuparse de los asuntos monetarios tras la muerte del tesorero pero con tanto numero se armó un lío, y ningún otro se quiso ocupar de las cuentas, además que Kakuzu también era fuerte, él también se había enfrentado en el pasado a su peor enemigo, Hashirama senju más conocido como el primer hokage. Luego pensó en el otro inmortal ─ _Hidan todavía sigue vivo, pero está atrapado en un hoyo de gran profundidad, rodeado de un jutsu de barrera en una propiedad privada _─ Iba a ser difícil penetrar el lugar y pasar desapercibido, ya había llamado mucho la atención, tenía a los ambus alerta en las villas Ninja, pero aunque Madara pudiese evitarlos fácilmente, él cuerpo del Jashinista había quedado echo pedazos y sin una habilidad para recomponerlo como la que tenía Kakuzu no era de mucha utilidad para Akatsuki, además que no tenía mucha información sobre su estado, ya que Zetsu había tenido problemas para entrar en la zona de los Nara.

La siguiente habitación era la de Zetsu, aunque antes les había pertenecido a Orochimaru y Sasori, Orochimaru había abandonado Akatsuki hacía bastantes años e Itachi había acabado con él en su batalla contra Sasuke, no sintió pena por él, ya que Orochimaru había traicionado a Akatsuki. Sasori también era fuerte, Madara seguía sin entender el porque de la conducta del marionetista mientras peleaba contra su abuela y la chica pelirosa de Konoha, no sabía su nombre, pero era compañera del Jinchuuriki de nueve colas ─ _Sasori, ¿Por qué te dejaste matar?_ ─ Madara había visto la pelea con Zetsu, sintió pena por Sasori también había colaborado eficazmente en las misiones de Akatsuki que había realizado, pero como ahora estaba muerto, Zetsu se quedó con su habitación, este aun seguía con vida, y todavía le servía fielmente, Madara se alegró de que siguiera vivo, era uno de los pocos miembros que sabía su identidad desde el principio, además le caía bien, pero ninguno había querido dormir con él, tenían miedo de que se los comiese mientras dormía, ni siquiera él había querido dormir con Zetsu, no, él prefería dormir con Deidara, era más agradable para la vista estar con él ─ _¿Pero que digo? _─Madara negó con la cabeza

Siguió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, la habitación que él había estado compartiendo con Deidara, en el resto de habitaciones se había quedado en la entrada mirando como un pasmarote el interior, pero en esta habitación entró, se sintió raro, raro porque no la había pisado desde que partió con Deidara para hacer la misión del Sanbi, y raro porque no entró dando saltos ni gritando, ¿Para que hacerlo?, si él ya no estaba, no había nadie más en la cueva, exceptuando a los Taka y a Zetsu que no sabía donde se había ido, y Kisame que se estaba preparando para la misión que le había mandado. Estuvo un buen rato parado en el centro de la habitación observándola como si nunca la hubiese visto, estaba tal y como la habían dejado, en el lado del artista, que por cierto era el más amplio de la habitación, había sacos de arcilla, y figuras que descansaban encima de una mesa que Deidara usaba para dejar sus creaciones, una llamó su atención y se acercó para cogerla, era un pájaro como los que él usaba como medio de transporte, Madara no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que montó en uno de esos pájaros.

FLASH BACK

Estaba muy emocionado, aunque él fuese el gran Madara Uchiha nunca había volado, y cuando Deidara le dijo que irían volando a Madara le hizo ilusión, esa vez se alegró de que fingiese ser idiota, porque su entusiasmo en ese momento era de él, esa vez no estaba fingiendo, le entusiasmaba de verdad, quería probar esa sensación, cuando Deidara creo dos bellos pájaros de arcilla, Madara se montó de un salto en uno de los pájaros.

─ **Si que tienes prisa uhn**

─ **Pero Deidara senpai, es que Tobi nunca a volado, y tiene muchas ganas senpai**

─ **Antes tienes que escucharme uhn, voy a explicarte como se manejan**

─ **¡Si Deidara senpai! **─ A Madara no le apetecía nada oír una de las charlas del rubio, hablaba demasiado, además que él era Madara Uchiha, si él pudo controlar al nueve colas también podría manejar una de esas aves de arcilla, seguro que no era tan difícil.

─ **¿Me has oido uhn?**

─ **Si Deidara senpai **─ Dijo agitando los brazos, aunque no había oído nada de lo que le había dicho el rubio.

Cuando despegaron Madara tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al cuello del pájaro, casi se cayó al suelo ─ _Solo ha sido el despegue, el impacto, nada más, esto no es tan difícil _─ Madara miró hacia abajo y cada vez estaba más lejos del suelo, era una sensación increíble.

─ **¡¡Esto es genial!!, ¡Deidara senpai!, mire que bien lo hace Tobi **─ Madara quiso ir más rápido y presionó más al ave para que fuese más rápido

─ **¡Tobi espera, no vayas tan rápido uhn! **

Madara perdió por completo el control del pájaro, se arrepintió enormemente de no haber escuchado a Deidara cuando le explicaba el control del ave, se había vuelto loca, estaba subiendo a una velocidad increíble.

─ **¡¡¡Deidara senpai!!!, ¡¡¡Ayuda!!!**

Deidara fue a donde estaba Madara, pero su ave se movía demasiado rápida, Madara veía como su compañero le decía lo que tenia que hacer, pero se movía tan rápido que no distinguía nada de lo que decía, por lo que Madara optó por usar el sharingan, y el pájaro que había estado subiendo, ahora esta bajando a una velocidad enorme, si seguía así iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, y si no hacía algo se podía matar, podía teletransportarse, pero eso habría revelado su identidad, tendría que pensar algo rápido ─ _ Ya se, haré que vaya hacia los árboles y me agarraré a uno _─ Madara fue hacia los árboles, y cuando saltó para agarrase a una rama, esta se rompió ─ _Mierda, esto me va a doler mucho _─ Madara estaba esperando a llegar al suelo para teletransportarse rápidamente para que Deidara no lo viese, pero no sentía el suelo cerca aun, de hecho no sentía ni que estaba cayendo, el suelo no podía estar tan lejos, ni ser tan calido y suave como lo que estaba tocando en ese momento.

─ **¡Tobi idiota!, ¿Te quieres quitar de encima de una maldita vez uhn?**

─ **¿De.. Deidara senpai? **─ Madara abrió los ojos, los había cerrado mientras estaba cayendo al suelo, se encontraba encima del rubio.

─ **¡Tobi quítate ahora mismo uhn!**

─ **Claro Deidara senpai **─ Dijo Madara mientras se quitaba de encima del rubio ─ **¿Qué ha pasado Deidara senpai?**

─ **Has perdido el control del ave uhn, he ido a ayudarte y te me has caído encima, si no hubiera sido por mi te habrías matado, así que ya puedes agradecérmelo uhn**

─ **Deidara senpai gracias **─ Madara abrazó al rubio, Deidara lo apartó de un empujón.

─ **¿Es que no me has escuchado cuando te estaba explicando como se frenaba uhn? **─ Deidara estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

─ **Lo siento senpai, Tobi estaba emocionado**

─ **¡Que idiota eres uhn!, has destrozado el pájaro de arcilla en el que ibas, y como veo que no lo sabes manejar bien tendrás que venir conmigo, porque no pienso crearte otro, y no vas a ir andando porque ya nos estamos retrasando ¡Idiota!**

─ **Esta bien senpai, pero no se enfade con Tobi, es un buen chico **─ Deidara ponía mala cara, si no pensaba en algo rápido Madara sentía que si tocaría el suelo ─ **Es que sus obras son tan increíbles senpai que Tobi se emocionó demasiado **─ Por lo visto alabar su arte dio resultado porque Deidara le dedicó una de sus sonrisas orgullosas ─ _Una sonrisa bastante bonita por cierto _

─ **Ya se que mi arte es increíble uhn, ¡agarrate fuerte!**

─ **¡Si Deidara senpai! **─ Dijo Madara agitando los brazos, pero como en ese momento el ave se movió hacia delante, Madara por acto reflejo se agarró a lo que tenía más cerca para no caerse, se agarró a la cintura de su senpai, Deidara giró la cabeza ─ _Mierda, me va ha matar _─ pero a Madara le sorprendió ver que Deidara estaba sonriendo de lado

─ **Te he dicho que te agarrases fuerte uhn **─ Y dicho esto volvió a mirar al frente

Madara estaba confuso, porque Deidara no le había golpeado por romper el ave, porque había acudido inmediatamente a su ayuda, porque el rubio le sonreía, porque no le había mandado hoy a volar por los aires, pero sobre todo estaba confuso porque la sensación que estaba sintiendo mientras tenía la cintura del rubio entre sus manos, extrañamente le estaba gustando, y mucho. Y deseaba permanecer así con él todo el rato.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

─ _¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?_ ─ Madara notó que había alguien a su espalda, se giró, aunque no le hacia falta para saber quien era.

─ **¿Qué ocurre Zetsu?**

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia va a ser más larga que las otras, tendrá capítulos, todavía no se cuantos, depende de mi inspiración, XD.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado mis historias "Tus manos hablan" y "Senpai". Gracias n_n me habéis animado a escribir más historias de esta pareja. Os la dedico a vosotras ^^. Espero que os guste.

Intentare subir los capítulos que siguen pronto. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, tanto recomendaciones, como dudas, como saludos, etc.

Es un poco tarde para desearos Feliz Navidad y aun es pronto para desearos Feliz Año Nuevo, así que diré: FELICES FIESTAS A TODS los que sean fans del MadaDei, y a los que no lo sean también XD.


End file.
